pal_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Amethyst Paradinight (Pakura Ameyuri)/Background
Early Life Pakura Ameyuri (real name Amethyst Paradinight) was born from a one-night stand from her mother Erin and an unknown man, thus earning herself the nickname of the Cursed Child of Blackthorn. At the age of two, as her family did not want her anymore, as they saw her as unworthy of being a Dragon Clan member, she was given away to an associate of her family’s, which happened to be Giovanni of Team Rocket, who was hoping for a human weapon to combat aura users and psychics, preferably a child, as children are more malleable and easier to train, making use of Pakura Goldstein's DNA to help out with their plan, as they knew Pakura Goldstein was one of the most powerful aura users in history, and was hoping their weapon could replicate her abilities. Extensive surgeries were also performed on her to give him every talent that Team Rocket had researched. Showing great promise from the experiments on her, she was conditioned to endure pain, electricity and various poisons, and would be subjected to harsher punishment should she fail. She had already mastered using various weapons and hand-to-hand at a tender age, and was set to be one of Team Rocket’s favourite experiment result. When she was 7, she was held down and branded by Team Rocket, giving her the mark of Team Rocket, showing she belonged to them. With Shiki Years later, she would be rescued by Shiki Kurobane, a rebellious member of the Dragon Clan itself. Shiki would later give her the name Pakura Ameyuri to go by, her age as 10, her birthday as August 12, and blood type as A+, so that she would have a sense of identity. When Amethyst began her Pokémon Journey with Shiki, she was given an Egg by Shiki, which hatched an Eevee. She captured many other Pokémon along the way, and competed in various Pokémon Contests and (AV only) Pokémon Showcases, while following Shiki around the regions to achieve his dream, which now became theirs. In time, the two began dating after Shiki realized his love for her when she accidentally fell off a waterfall that nearly killed her and caused her to be in a coma for at least a week. Shiki also gave Amethyst the Key Stone that she wore on her choker and (later necklace), allowing her to use Mega Evolution. At some point in time, both of them decided to become a lawyer, and took the bar exam. Both of them subsequently passed with flying colors, and decided to become Defense Attorneys to protect the innocent from being thrown into prison, as they knew PAL Jail is not a good place to be thrown into. Furthermore, they wanted to save those that did not deserve it from death, as they knew that PAL is dangerous if convicted as a criminal. When they eventually won the 50th Trainers Tournament, they decided to use Dragon/Psychic Pokémon as the Dragon Duo, and Fairy and Ice types as themselves (Fairy for her, Ice for Shiki) to deflect suspicion that they are the Dragon Duo. At one point, they created a band based on the nickname given to them, which consisted of only her and Shiki. Their music performances caught the attention of prominent famous agents where they started their upcoming first album. The album was met with huge success as it got the audience to be even more captivated with their radiant voices and talent at the musical instruments. This allowed them to gain fans from all over the world when their albums became available for sale worldwide. The Mishap One night, Shiki was drugged with alcohol and aphrodisiac by some girls at a social party, which lead him unable to think clearly, and stimulated his sexual desire. As Amethyst was the only one in the room with him when he gave in to the effects, he targeted her, and while she tried to escape, she was tracked down and eventually overpowered by him, losing her purity that night. However, as it was an accident, she forgave him, though their relationship was never the same for a while. As a Lawyer To make sure that no one suspects that they were the Dragon Duo, Shiki used his real identity and forged a resignation letter and pretended to be a newly hired lawyer mentored by the Dragon Princess. Shiki refused to have Amethyst unmasked to protect her. They had also decided to stand in the courtroom alone as well, and only called on the other as the co-counsel if necessary, and emphasize on the fact that Amethyst only took on the ones she thinks innocent, and would not hit on her, while Shiki was more open. Amethyst did not receive any backlash from this public fact, as the region knew she was with the Dragon Prince and her never defending those she thinks guilty is for her region and not for her record. Over the years, they managed to establish their own law firm, Legend & Co Law Offices and hired various members to work under them. In fact, it was so successful the law firm an entire high class building to themselves. The New 'Phoenix' Shiki, after severing the connection (though the attacker escaped), went back to Amethyst with Flamma's body. When Amethyst asked what happened, Shiki asked her if she remembered the fairy tales he had told her, and asked her what if the Chosen One and the Phoenix really existed in this world, that could wield such tremendous power, without Dust, and that he believed she was the next in line to receive the Phoenix's powers. Shiki told her that the Phoenix has been attacked. And for the first time in history, part of her power was stolen. To to make matters worse, no one's seen the power split like this before and it will seek out its other half if the host died, making Amethyst note that it would go to her assailant and that would not bode well for any of them. However, as she held the role of the Season Maiden (told through a dream with Arceus) she can prevent it by allowing Shiki to use his ability to transfer the remaining powers to her, making her the psuedo new Phoenix until she can fully unlock her abilities by reuniting the Phoenix's power. Shiki's Death Tragedy stuck the Dragon Duo once more three years after they are crowned, when Amethyst went after her family, despite Shiki’s warning, and in the process, Shiki, while protecting her, got stabbed in the chest by one of her family members. Despite her healing him, there was poison in the blade, and her healing powers wasn’t strong enough to remove it, and Shiki, as a final gift, gave her his powers and his Pokémon. After his death, feeling she was a failure and probably could not defend anyone anymore, she handed her law firm over to one of her best attorneys, telling him to take care of the law firm until she returned. She would also take up the Head of the Blacklist Department position, and knowing only the rulers of the region can access the forbidden information which contained a forbidden technique needed to revive Shiki. The Sinister Plan Due to the fact that she already decided to throw away her Dragon Princess identity, it culminated into a plan to get back her tiara, and manipulate her way to become the PAL Princess as herself. She also changed her type specialties to Fairy/Ice so that no one would connect her to the once sweet Dragon Princess, and since she never lost to a Dragon-type Pokemon, it eventually earned her the nickname of "Dragon Slayer". She would then wander around the regions until she met Rosaline in Sinnoh (FS), who interrupted her while she was about to kill a Team Rocket member, thinking she was in danger, and started to follow her on her journey, much to her chagrin. A New Burden Amethyst was disappointed when Rosaline applied to be the last member and went for Psychic specialty, as she was nowhere near her level in terms of psychic powers. As Rosaline had begged for another chance, wanting the last spot very badly, Amethyst only gave her three weeks to train up and pass the Hunter Exam, the Entrance Exam for the Hunter's Association, and the Exam set by the Head of her chosen Department, hoping she's either die in the Exam or fail, as she knew Rosaline never had any practice in combat before. Because she had succeeded, and had met the other requirements, she let Rosaline in, and even let her be second member in the condition that Jude still has a say over her in terms of authority. In the AV, however, she never travelled with Rosaline, and only met her once though she had met Akeno in Hearthome City at one point, who impressed her with her spiritual power and prodigious talent. As such, the two friends made a promise that Akeno would come back to fulfill it when she comes back from training. Amethyst would wander around aimlessly, until she got to Nuit Forest located in Nyxin City, where she had met Ash, and from there, they travelled together. Torn Apart Amethyst had a good relationship with her other Elites in the past (albeit she was only pretending to like Rosaline). However, when their new manager, Benzene Von Karma came along, he tore Amethyst apart by making her promise that she’d do whatever he says in the condition he leaves the other three and their family alone, as he had planned on selling them to affluent associates of his for a large sum of money and should they not cooperate, he would kill their family. Amethyst was forced to erase their memories so that they would not approach her. Also, the teacher giving her Princess lessons hired by her manager was also somewhat abusive to Amethyst. Furthermore, each of her clients she was sold to mysteriously died the next day, leaving everything to her, including their properties, and Benzene’s secrets would somehow be published to the local newspaper. In the AV, during Benzene’s reign, Amethyst was walking home when she realized someone was following her, and she confronted her pursuer, only to find out it was Giratina. Giratina knocked her out, and planted her with the seed of a terrible power that was later known as Scarlet Anger, which would be activated by her anger and jealousy of the love Ash held for Cynthia. When Amethyst lost to Ash during the Elite challenge, Benzene broke her music box as punishment, leading her to torture him for at least 24 hours before finally killing him, feeding his corpse to the Sharpedo and Carvanha in Hoenn as the music box was given to her by Shiki, her deceased fiancé. At one point in the AV, having somehow gotten wind of Rosaline's desire and plan to have a higher rank for herself to gain more power, planned for her removal. With the Pokémon World Championship coming up, her past is catching up to her, and she is trying her best to keep her secrets while waiting for the right time to bring her fiancé back to life, which will put her titles as Leader of the Elite and PAL Princess in jeopardy.